Problem: $ -125\% + 0.75 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -125\% = -\dfrac{125}{100} = -1.25 $ Now we have: $ -1.25 + 0.75 = {?} $ $ -1.25 + 0.75 = -0.5 $